


My Best Friends

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Detroit-era, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Multi, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Phichuuri Week, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, as in Yuuko becomes a competitive skater and trains with Yuuri and Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri is dating Phichit, but Phichit sees the way he looks at Yuuko - and Phichit is okay with that.





	My Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day two prompt "poly/share the Yuuri." I've been toying with an AU where Yuuko goes on a become a competitive skater as well, and I love the idea of her training with Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit, so he's a foray into that.
> 
> The title is from [this quote](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ff6ae72cb4fa00f04cd4c48a5d6c2d07/tumblr_n9tph3gtCK1sne55zo1_500.png), because how much is that exactly the way Yuuri would view his two friends/lovers??

Yuuri leans on the rink boards watching Yuuko practice her short program, holding his breath as she lines up for the double axel and letting it go with a grin as she lands the jump flawlessly. She flows through her connecting elements and moves toward the next jump smoothly, an easy smile on her face. She's a natural on the ice, and it's clear how much she enjoys it.

“She's beautiful, isn't she?” Phichit asks he comes up beside him and slings an arm around Yuuri's waist.

Yuuri nods, not taking his eyes off his friend – then suddenly registers what his boyfriend has said and whirls to look at him, coloring. “I mean-”

Phichit gives him a squeeze. “I know exactly what you mean,” he says easily. He leans against Yuuri, watching Yuuko with him for long moments before turning back. “Yuuko is amazing. She's a great skater, she's smart and pretty and funny, and I can totally see why you like her.”

Yuuri's face flames. “Phichit, I-”

“Listen, Yuuri.” Phichit straightens, looking him straight in the eye, growing serious. “It's pretty clear to me what you like Yuuko more than a friend.” He holds up a hand to forestall Yuuri's sputtering. “I'm not jealous. Honest. In fact, I can totally see where you're coming from.”

Yuuri's mouth falls open. “Phich-”

“I know she looks at you, too. You should ask her out, if you want. I mean it. If you want to. I'm an open sort of guy, Yuuri.” He grins. “I mean, the three of us could even go out together, if that's something you and her would want.”

Yuuri's mouth works but he can't make a coherent sentence form. He never imagined anything like this happening. Yes, he's been friends with Yuuko and training with her since they were little, and, yes, it's not exactly a brand new development that he might be interested in her romantically. But then they'd come to Detroit to train, and he'd met Phichit and they'd started dating, and he was so happy. He'd tried not to think of Yuuko in that way since, but now...

“I could ask her for you,” Phichit offers.

Almost without thinking, Yuuri throws his arms around him. “You really are the best boyfriend, Phichit,” he murmurs.

Phichit embraces him in turn. “I know.”

Yuuri laughs as he steps back. His heart is racing like it's going to burst out of his chest when he says, “If you're really serious about all three of us...we should ask her together. How amazing would that be, if she said yes?”

“Amazing,” Phichit agrees, leaning in for a kiss.

There's the sound of blades skidding to a stop on ice, and then Yuuko is beside them. “What's so amazing?” she wants to know.

Yuuri looks up at her, at her smiling brown eyes and flushed-pink cheeks and thinks, yes, yes, this could be so right.


End file.
